Bring Me To Life
by amberluvron
Summary: a songfic, On her death bed Numbuh Five has a dream that can change her life 15


Numbuh Five lay on her bed, the hospital machine that records her pulse was barley beeping and Numbuh's One through Four were standing over her with concerned expressions on their face. But in her brain she was far from dead, in fact she was dreaming....  
  
~*~*~* Numbuh Five's Dream ~*~*~*  
  
She stared around unsure where to go, suddenly a white light blinded her vision, she started to walk towards it. Then a voice rang out and she whipped around greeted by Numbuh One.  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
She tried to walk towards him but it was impossible to move. The light was swirling around her ankles and trying to pull her in to its blinding depths. But Numbuh One grabbed her hand, stopping her from falling.  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Her friends faces surrounded her for a minute until the light blocked her vision, she couldn't see Numbuh One anymore.  
  
"Don't let go," she screamed into the glowing fog.  
  
"I won't," came his voice, surrounding her and clutching her frightened heart.  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
He was trying to pull her up, but it was to no avail. Voices surrounded her.  
  
"Don't leave us Numbuh Five." "Come on, don't quit." "You're strong, you can do it." "I love you."  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
Then it became dark. Fire engulfed her and she could no longer feel Numbuh One's hand, but she knew he was there. Out of no where she felt herself being pulled away from the light and fire trying to grab her and pull her into the depths of the earth.  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
But the grasp around her hand loosened and she fell, down into the darkness.  
  
"Numbuh One, Help," she called out.  
  
Her heart began to beat faster, but no one grabbed her hand to stop her fall.  
  
Bring me to life  
  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
  
Bring me to life  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
Images of her life filled her brain, from Numbuh Three's birthday to the night with the ghost hamsters, and even the night Numbuh One visited her late at night and told her he broke up with Lizzie.  
  
That's when he caught her.  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
"Don't let me die," she begged him, hiding her face in the British boys chest.  
  
He just smiled to her  
  
"It's time to wake up now," he told her  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
She opened her eyes and realized she was in a hospital room surrounded by all her friends.  
  
"We thought we lost you," said Numbuh One quietly.  
  
"So did I," she replied, "so did I."  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
(Bring me to life) 


End file.
